love story
by elusiveangel35
Summary: The love story of Naruto and Hinata with Hinata explaining it Naruhina LOVE STORY BY TAYLOR SWIFT NOT MINE
1. Chapter 1

UNK: Well here is another one shot I just thought of it…

Hinata: You really are fond of me UNK-san…

UNK: Well you are my favorite character below you is naruto!

Naruto: Why the hell am I always the number two!? But if it is below Hina-chan well I don't complain she really does deserve it.

Hinata: (blushes) thank you Naruto-kun

UNK: Alright you two lovebirds this is for the both of you!!!

LINE BREAK

Hinata gazed at her family… her very own family with Naruto-kun and their twins Yami and Hikari. She turned on the radio and listened to a song that symbolizes their life so much.

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

Hinata looked out their balcony and smiled when she saw Hikari and Yami playing a prank on Naruto while he just laughed. He is now the Hokage and she remembered how everything came up so well.

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

It started during the first academy days…..

Hinata looked at the other students with a shy expression. She did not know how to express or introduce herself to the others. Then she heard a voice that she would remember everyday till the day she die.

"Hey! What's your name?"

She turned to look at the owner and saw a spiky blonde haired boy and she gazed at the pair of azure blue eyes that could make the sky extremely jealous. She blushed and said quietly "Hi… My name is Hinata Hyuuga…" The boy grinned and said holding out his hand. "Hey! My name is Naruto Uzumaki remember that for I will become hokage one day"

Hinata looked at the hand and smiled then took it and shook them. "Hey… If your going to be the hokage then I will become the next Hyuuga head!" She said as she grinned a bit she gained a little confidence that day.

Hinata chuckled at the memory she nearly forgot about that day but she remembered them at the fight during the chuunin exams.

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

She remembered sadly when her father still does not approve of Naruto. She told him about Naruto when he asked her who did she make friends with. She remembered all too clearly that his eyes became extremely cold and he said that she should not go near Naruto since he was a troublemaker.

She did not beg Naruto but she cried herself to sleep that night since the very day that she got a friend she lost him also. She did not distance herself from him too much but they did meet with each other during the night when they would sometimes train. She would give him tips and help while Naruto would help her with her confidence.

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

It did not happen in a single day that she got a crush on him very quickly but she did fall for him very much quickly but does not know what type of feeling is this. Although their secret training was stopped, due to some complications like her father knowing and figuring out the reason why she is late almost everyday.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

She remembered the time when they became a bit older Naruto sneaked into her room and knocked on the window. She have been scarred to death that night but managed not to scream.

"Hey Hina-chan? You awake?"

"How can I not be awake when you suddenly popped out of nowhere knocking on my window Naruto?" She said with sarcasm. Hinata really became a bit confident since spending time with Naruto. "And what are you doing here? MY father would find out and probably have you killed!" She said with a worried expression.

"I figured out a way by trying to sneak in the way of the blind spot of the byakugan." He said with a proud expression. Hinata looked at him with a smile and said "You're really smart you know Naruto they just don't know how to get it out of you or the others are just too much blind to see the potential in you."

"Well I came here to tell you something about me… but first I passed!!" Naruto said with a grin showing the forehead protector of the konoha. "Congratulations Naru-kun." She said with a happy look knowing that her crush passed.

Naruto smile sadly at her and said "But as they say there is a price for something I learned this night why I was hated by the village." He told her about the forbidden scroll and the secret that he have the kyuubi within him.

Hinata listened with her utmost curiosity and when she heard about the kyuubi she was horrified. Then she analyzed everything and came to a conclusion. "You are not a demon Naru-kun you are Naruto Uzumaki the next hokage of this village and will be a damn good one as well. We are right when we said that they are too blinded not only to see a potential within you but also that you are the container not the kyuubi itself."

Naruto had tears on his eyes and said "You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that for the second time to be sure. Sure iruka-sensei told me I am not the jailor but I wanted to know from your lips if I really am me…"

Hinata hugged him and said "You are my best friend and nothing is going to change that ever." She said with a determined expression.

That was the fateful day that made Naruto fall for her a bit. They really did not show outside that they knew each other or that they are best friends since they don't want the hyuuga clan to know that they are still friends.

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

After a while and Hiashi heard that they were seeing each other. He went to Naruto and told him to stay away from Hinata or else he will give him a treason of subordination. Hinata nearly died when she heard that from Naruto. They met up with each other on their secret place and Naruto said "Don't worry Hina-chan I will find a way for us to be friends again." He said with a determined expression but she saw something on his face which seems to be in a lot of pain.

Little did she know that Naruto loves her so much and that he would die for her.

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

Whenever Naruto was away her family would try to tell her that he was a bad person who tried to murder others. Although Hiashi didn't say anything like that but just said that he was a bad influence but she could see that there was a little doubt on his face when he said that. 'Could it be that Naruto-kun's desperation to see me has made him doubt it so much that it could be seen a bit from his cold mask?' hinata knew that he did not hate Naruto or despise him but he just thought that he have an unstable mind because of the abuse of the villagers. Curse their stupidity and their blindness that it had nothing to compare to the stupidity of Orochimaru. After a while ever since Sasuke had abandoned the village Naruto had become a bit less cheerful and then he told her that he will be going away for three years just so that he can train in his powers and to train in his ability so that he can protect himself from the Akatsuki and find Sasuke.

After a while three years have come to pass and when Naruto was able to get back he is much taller and much stronger and not only that the problems that he experienced even before was nothing compared to the willful child that he was earlier. She had learned that he had defeated an akatsuki person and is now going to defeat even more.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

They were not able to see each other much more and her love for him is dumbing down a little but it is still strong. Then finally before the day the konoha was attacked by the real akatsuki leader she was invited to dinner by Naruto at a clearing and he said as they ate, it was nearly midnight at that time and her father was too much busy with clan meetings which will last till morning. "You know what Hinata-chan when I first met you I knew that something or somebody put you up to me…"

He said as he gazed at the sky and continued "I admired you for putting up with my temper and a bit of insecurities at first but finally we became best friends but in my heart I wanted more but I just shrugged it knowing that you may not be friends with me anymore…" he laid down at the grass and finally he said "Now the feelings came back and I asked you to be with me today to tell you that…" He sat up and looked at her eyes "I love you…" Suddenly the flowers opened and it looked like it was shining.

Hinata looked like she was going to cry. "What I also would like to ask of you is whether you will be my girlfriend or not…" Hinata jumped into his arms and said "Of course I will!! I loved you since the time when we were training but… what about dad? Sure he might be an ass but he still does care for me a bit..."

Naruto smiled and said "That… is a story that we will put up with later…"

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

The next year passed very happily after the day immediately the akatsuki leader attacked konoha Naruto and the rookie twelve attacked him along with sasuke. Naruto was the last one to give the hit that was filled with everything…. Hope…. Happiness… sadness…..and love….. "Ultimate Rasengan: World's Hope!" Finally when he came into contact with the akatsuki leader everything is finally finished the reason for their suffering and their sadness… Everything is done.

After a year during his birthday he asked Hinata to come into the fourth Hokage's head and when she arrived there it was nearly sunset and he knelt down and said "Hinata Hyuuga you have been there with me in strife and in hurt you have always helped me and you are always there to lend me a shoulder. I love you for that and I wish for you to be mine…. Hinata-chan will you marry me?" Hinata smiled and kissed him passionately then when they released it for breathing in air she said "Yes, I will marry you. But what about my father again?" Naruto grinned and said "Well I was hoping for another time to explain this but still you asked so I will tell you. Your father cant resist the charm of the Rokudaime Hokage wont he?"

Hinata gave a huge smile and said "Congratulations!! You finally got your dream!" Naruto grinned and said "Our wedding will be at the secret place where I first asked you to be my girlfriend."

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

At the next stanza she saw Naruto singing with the song and when it was done he was all smiles. He was wearing the Hokage robes but this time it was orange made extremely for him. "Really brings back the memories eh Hina-chan?" Hinata smiled and said "Yup it really brings back the memories… Naru-kun."

LINE BREAK

UNK: Well I just heard the song and I thought that it suited the both of them completely.

Naruto: I do not doubt you since I definitely agree with you

Hinata: I agree with him.

UNK: Well what do you think is it fine or does it suck? Well review!


	2. AU not a chapter sorry!

UNK: Well I just thought of it…. Why not create a love story about Naruto and Hinata?

Hinata: Oh? What caused the change of mind?

UNK: Well… I am bored I have nothing else to do so there!

Naruto: and why are you bored?

UNK: I have no classes for two months because it is my summer vacation!

Naruto: Hm? Well alright I guess I can accept that so are you going to bash Sakura again?

UNK: Nah! I feel sorry for the other three of team seven so I thought why not make Sasuke and Sakura a pair and then have Kakashi pair with an OC and surprise, surprise! Hikari will not be in this story as it had been in the past oh yeah and this story have very, VERY many twists and surprises which most of you would not expect.

Naruto: You are rambling already…

UNK: have I? Well anyway you have to wait for my story to be uploaded I will probably upload one by one. And it starts with the prologue.

Hinata: The surprises and the anticipation and the suspense is killing me!

UNK: That's what this thing is for oh yeah by the way if you want to have somebody or a character be put in this story just PM me the details and I will think of an idea you can probably send the things now since maybe it might be after a few chapters.

Naruto: Weird…

UNK: What's weird?

Naruto: most of the time you don't spend much in the fanfictions you make but this time…

UNK: (smiles mysteriously) That is a story for me to tell another day.

Naruto and Hinata: (Casts suspicious glance at her)

UNK: Anyway I just had this plot bunnies running around the place and when I checked my stories for reviews…. Eureka! Nonya suddenly reviewed and the plot bunnies arrived again and began flooding me with plots and twists oh yeah and can somebody help me with techniques and some battle scenes? That could really help thank you!

Hina: (pops in to peak in the bedroom) Onee-sama why is Hinata-chan here and Naruto-kun here?

UNK: (laughs nervously) Now I would like it if you would not tell the others about this I heard that they read my stories…

Hina: (eyes sparkling) you are Uzumaki no kitsune? You are my idol!

UNK: See this is the reason why I am hurrying with my fanfiction some of my classmates are begging me with their pleading cute puppy eyes and I hate it!

Hina: (puppy dog eyes) please update the story in the Naruto's Snapping Point.

UNK: Hai, hai… I'll do it now. So see you later people I have some work to do now!

Naruto: Please send some information or some ideas to her so that she will fix it.

UNK: Okay UNK logging out!


End file.
